Dressed Up
by Angel-kohai
Summary: "For once, I want to give him the benefit of the doubt." [Rated K plus]


**Hey again. Here's another spontaneous idea, written in the early morning hours. I edited this one more thoroughly at least.**

* * *

A flash of pink and yellow in his peripheral as he passed a bench in the middle of the empty park caught his attention as he passed. Taking a moment of pause, crimson orbs swiveled back to it, and saw why it had been so interesting.

A single sakura hedgehog was sitting on the bench, jade eyes downcast and thumbs twirling mindlessly. Her attire, however, brought many questions. A yellow dress, much different from the usual red ones he'd seen her in. Her quills curled slightly, and her nails were painted a clean white. If she was dressed up so nicely, why was she all alone? He was almost afraid to ask, having a strong feeling on what the answer would be, but he found himself backtracking regardless.

"Amy."

The girl looked up at the shadow that was cast over her being, and he saw how her eyes were devoid of emotion. "Shadow?"

"You seem upset," Shadow said, without much question. It was obvious, but he might as well start slow; the topic was usually touchy. He then started looking around for anyone who may be nearby. He couldn't help but wonder how long she'd been here.

"Oh...uh, well, yeah I guess you could say that," the sakura female shrugged her shoulders and looked down again. The mindlessly twiddling began once more. He was getting a bit annoyed by her lack of enthusiasm.

"You're also dressed up." The ebony male sat down next to her and stared ahead. They sat in silence; it wasn't all that comfortable.

Amy sniffled and rubbed her nose, "Yeah, I bought a new dress." Her tone wasn't bubbly like he was used to. Although, if he had to guess, aging must've played some part in why it wasn't. It had been awhile since they last spoke. Crimson orbs looked in her direction when she sighed and leaned against his shoulder. He didn't put an arm around her, but he didn't pull away either.

"What's the occasion?" he finally asked, almost dreading the response.

Something wet hit his arm, the male didn't have to turn to know she was crying. "It isn't obvious?" she sadly laughed. _It was,_ but he couldn't say that aloud. He crossed his arms gently without knocking her off his shoulder.

"For once, I want to give him the benefit of the doubt."

A sob rang in his ears. "I said that two hours ago, and I'm still here alone."

This time, Shadow sighed. He figured this was the part he was supposed to offer comfort of some kind to ease her aching heart, but in a sense he felt that'd be enabling the problem. If he remembered correctly, the bat and rabbit gave words to encourage trying again, over and over. It was getting her nowhere, even a person as socially awkward as he was could see; but he knew the pain of wanting something and not being able to get it despite best efforts.

"Maybe next time, don't get so dressed up. You'd probably save yourself a lot of trouble _and_ money," the ebony male said.

"It was my idea, I probably should've expected this…" she muttered quietly, and was surprised when her companion huffed in annoyance.

"Then he's as immature now as he's always been."

Amy stole a glance in his direction, seeing his narrowed eyes. _Could he be upset?_ She figured she didn't want to know. "Or maybe he feared I was still the same as before," she looked away as he stared at her. She stopped the thought there.

"You seem normal, and you seemed so before I...wasn't around as much," Shadow said. He returned his gaze to the trees ahead before continuing reluctantly, "I suppose he'll come around eventually."

"I don't think that's gonna happen, Shadow," she sniffled. A small, dainty hand latched onto his arm as the sakura girl snuggled closer. The close contact was allowed. It was missed, though he wouldn't admit.

"Is that so? So then what do you plan to do next?"

"I don't know honestly. I guess I'll give him space." The sakura girl unintentionally squeezed his arm, heartbroken but staying strong. Just over the treeline, the sun began to set; pinks, oranges, and blues ignited in the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered.

Shadow chanced a glance her way, seeing the blending mess of colors in the sky reflected in her jade orbs that now looked content, no longer emotionless. The soft yellow of her dress grew darker with the receding light. What was left of the sun's rays shone on her shiny lips. That hedgehog had to have been a fool to pass on such a sight.

"Yes, you are."

Jade locked with crimson for the shortest of seconds. He realized what he just said while she had to process it. However, he didn't try to correct himself. The girl looked away with a blush, before finally voicing her racing thoughts.

"How long do you think you'll be in town?" Amy softly asked.

"Can't say for sure, I could leave tomorrow morning; my schedule is unpredictable…" he replied, and upon seeing the sad look, he shortly added, "Although, I am certain I'm free for the rest of the evening."

The sakura female attempted to clean her messy face, biting her lip. "Well, it'd be ashame if this outfit went to waste. Maybe we could, uh, hang out? It has been awhile." She held her breath when he adjusted her hair, feeling his bare hand brush against her face.

"That it has, Rose, but forgive me for not being as dressed up." With the sun gone for the day, the ebony male stood alongside his companion for the evening and whisked her away. At least there were two less lonely people in the world tonight.


End file.
